cherrys_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicky the Babysitter
Vicky is the secondary antagonist of The Fairly OddParents. She is one of Timmy Turner's most personal enemies and babysitter. Biography Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. Other than this, she is famous for being the cause of Timmy getting fairies in the first place, making his life extremely miserable to the point where they showed up in his lucky 9 ball. She was also the person who suffered Timmy's first wish, wishing her tub was filled with Jell-O, and making her miserable to the point of which she apologized (though only did it for her life and didn't really mean it). She was also the person who wanted to find out Timmy's secret, until Denzel Crocker came along. Otherwise, she is completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she is usually on the receiving end of their magic, even when she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it. Vicky is first shown in Darla's AbraCatastrophic Adventure along with the other characters of Fairly OddParents, though her appearance is a cameo about how Timmy earned his fairy godparents. Vicky fully appears in Timmy and Annabelle's Channel Chasers ''where she gets Timmy in serious trouble until Atticus launches her away in a rocket and she gets fired in the end and Atticus becomes Timmy's new babysitter as of that adventure. Future At some point down the road, Vicky and Jackson de Vil meet and become an official couple as they're both sadistic and cruel teenagers. Jackson often tries to help Vicky in evil schemes and they work well together due to their similar interests and even date each other later on. As shown in ''Felicity and the Return of the Descendants, Vicky and Jackson had gotten married and had two children who come to find Uma (Descendants) to work with her to get revenge against Mal (Descendants) in Auradon Prep. Trivia *According to this adventure series, Vicky's full name is Victoria Varner. *Also, thanks to Atticus, Vicky's parents become more independent and strict parents, losing their fear of Vicky and become strict and firm with her so they won't be afraid of her anymore and become better parents to their other daughter since they couldn't from their fear of their elder daughter. *As of right now, her future incarnation is not seen other than being a married mother of two children. Category:Canon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Fairly OddParents Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Mothers Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Villains Category:Mortals Category:Humans